guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Description The Mage is pure magical power. Specializing in raw magic damage, the Mage is the best choice for players looking to annihilate enemies as quickly and directly as possible. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Charisma Class Frame Arcane Conduit. Once per combat, after using an ability that uses an Action and targets at least one enemy, deal 5 Arcane damage to any enemy you had targeted. Wears Swift OR Powered Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Unstable Blast (2PP) ** Using their spell style, the caster uses an unstable array of magic to increase the power of their attack. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: One character ** Attack: Cha (Dis.) VS Def *** Hit: 2 Spell Damage + 2 Cha * Charge Beam (3PP) ** The caster amasses energy with their spell style, and then unleashes it in a powerful beam. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 20 ** Target: Line 20 ** Effect: Must charge for 1 turn. Fires at the end of your next turn. ** Attack: Cha VS Ref *** Hit: 5 Spell Damage *** Miss: 3 Spell Damage * Exploding Orb (2PP) ** The caster uses their spell style to blast an orb at their target, detonating it for an explosive result. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: Burst 2 ** Attack: Cha VS Ref *** Hit: Spell damage + Cha * Twin Blast (2PP) ** The caster uses their spell style to unleash two magic missles. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: Two Characters ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: Spell Damage Tier 2 * Point Blank Annihilation (2PP) ** Using their spell style, the caster sets off a powerful and precise explosion at an undeserving target in close range. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: Melee ** Target: One character ** Effect: 2 Spell Damage + Cha * Hunter Ray (2PP) ** The caster uses their spell style to fire a persistent tracking beam, that will hunt its prey to no end. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: Unlimited ** Target: One character ** Effect: This move cannot be stopped by anything, even physical or magical barriers. ** Attack: Cha (Adv) VS Ref *** Hit: 3 Spell damage * Volatile Spell Strike (3PP) ** Using their Spell Style, the caster lets loose a wild and uncontrollable blast of magic. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: One character ** Effect: If an ally is within 2 hexes of the target, you cannot cast this spell ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: 2 Spell Damage + Cha *** Miss: Spell Damage + Cha * Magic Barrage (3PP) ** The caster fires a barrage of magic bolts in their spell style. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: Five characters ** Effect: You may target the same character multiple times. ** Attack: Cha VS Def *** Hit: Spell Damage Tier 3 * Homing Ray (2PP) ** Using their Spell style, the caster fires a ray of power that only the most nimble foes could outmanuever. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: Unlimited ** Target: One character ** Effect: As long as there is any way for the ray to physically reach the target, it will hit. ** Attack: Cannot Miss *** Hit: Spell damage * Arcane Nova (3PP) ** You make a dense blast of magic in your spell style out of thin air, surprising an unlucky group of foes. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: Burst 3 ** Attack: Cha VS Ref *** Hit: Create a swirling orb of energy. The target in the middle of the blast cannot avoid the attack by any means. All targets around the rim must rely on their reflex. All caught take 2 x Spell Damage. * Magic Overload (3PP) ** Using their Spell Style, the caster gathers a dangerous amount of power, and unloads it in a volatile explosion. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 3 ** Target: All ** Attack: Cha Check *** Hit: 2 Spell damage + Cha *** Miss: Deal damage to self. Targets take 2 Spell + Charisma Damage. * Stormwrath (3PP) ** The caster creates dark clouds above a zone, and then rains chaos onto those below. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 15 ** Target: Burst 3 ** Attack: Cha VS Ref *** Hit: 2 Spell Damage + Cha